D'amour et de loyauté
by Maarinfinity
Summary: Ils écriront des chansons sur la façon dont Theon Greyjoy de Pyk trahit son frère de sang et la façon dont il le regretta jusqu'à sa dernière heure. - TRADUCTION


**NOTES: **

Cette histoire est une traduction de _Of Love and Loyalty_ écrite par **Morghen**, que je traduis avec sa permission et que vous pouvez trouver en VO sur ce site et même dans mes favoris.

L'auteure explique sur sa page qu'elle avait juste commencé à lire les bouquins pendant qu'elle écrivait, donc il y a quelques éléments de ces derniers présents dans là dedans. Les âges, couleurs des yeux/cheveux ainsi que divers autres trucs sont directement tirés des bouquins mais la plupart des infos viennent de la série.

Avant de lire, sachez qu'il y a de gros spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas terminé la saison 2/le second tome!

Et enfin toutes les parties ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique. ;)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**D'amour et de loyauté**_

Le sel d'un Greyjoy de Pyk, des Îles de Fer, coule dans tes veines.

Mais ton cœur, ton cœur hurle des cris gutturaux du grand loup du Nord, de Winterfell.

**xxx**

La flèche que tu lances fend l'air, siffle à tes oreilles au passage et tu retiens ton souffle jusqu'à ce que tu entendes le son de la chair être percée.

D'où tu es tu peux voir le sauvageon tituber, ta cible atteinte, Bran retenir sa respiration tout près et le visage de Robb passer de la peur à la surprise. Tu lui souris avec insolence, pertinemment conscient du fait que tu viens juste de sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de son frère cadet, pourtant il te fixe avec fureur au lieu de t'imiter. Parfois, tu te demandes si tu seras jamais capable de rendre l'ainé des Stark heureux, rien que ça.

- Tu n'avais pas le _droit_ de le faire, gronde-t-il avec méchanceté, tandis que tu prends sa place aux côtés de la femme terrifiée quand lui s'approche de Bran.

C'est lui qui a baissé son épée face à un sauvageon et pourtant il parle comme s'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, le sang de Stark se serait versé sur les terres gelées, mais aucun remerciement n'est donné.

Tu ouvres la bouche prêt à riposter mais la ferme aussitôt à l'entente de sa voix, avant que le chaos ne retentisse dans tes souvenirs et que la victoire ne se fane dans ton cœur.

_- Ce n'est pas ta maison._

**xxx**

- C'est quoi une prostituée?

Tu as treize ans et observes le jeune Stark assis sur son lit à côté du tien. Sa question retient ton attention. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'air innocent d'un enfant de huit ans, qui s'accroche à ses paroles et en fait des questions presque choquantes. Tu remues sur ton lit pour voir si Jon est encore éveillé, bien conscient du fait qu'il protesterait si jamais tu profanais les oreilles pures de son demi-frère.

Il dort profondément alors tu expliques ce que tu sais au gamin tout en observant ses yeux ronds s'arrondir d'étonnement et de dégout tout enfantins. Lorsque tu as fini, Robb ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer face à ses nouvelles connaissances, ce qui te fait rire à ton tour et te donne le sentiment d'être à ta place avec lui, dans cette chambre, alors que ta véritable maison se trouve à des lieux de là, embrassant la côte. Tu t'approches de son lit et appuies ta main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit.

- Tu vas réveiller Snow, préviens-tu, et tu ne libères sa bouche que lorsqu'il est calmé.

Tu t'assoies à côté de lui et il te regarde, un sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Donc c'est juste les hommes avec les femmes? Ne serait-il pas plus honorable de faire l'amour avec un chevalier plutôt qu'avec une_ femme_?

Ton regard se tourne rapidement vers lui sitôt que son murmure atteint ton oreille. Tu secoues la tête bien que tu n'aies jamais pensé à ça de cette façon avant. Un chevalier, ou un homme de toute façon, détient plus d'honneur du simple bout de ses orteils que n'importe quelle femme de son être tout entier, mais ça ne marche pas de cette façon pour une raison qui t'est inconnue. Tu secoues la tête une nouvelle fois, plus aussi certain de tes connaissances que tu ne l'étais un peu plus tôt.

**xxx**

Lorsque Bran tombe de cette tour délabrée, c'est toi qu'il vient voir.

Des larmes strient ses joues et tu l'attires contre toi avant même de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tes bras l'enlacent et il appuie son menton contre ton épaule, alors qu'il te dit tout ce qu'il sait à propos de la tragédie qui frappe son frère cadet. Peu importe s'il a déjà rapporté les nouvelles à quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais que Robb aurait gardé son sang-froid, mais là c'est toi et il n'y réfléchit pas deux fois avant de s'effondrer dans tes bras.

- Il ne tombe jamais, murmure-t-il presque alors que sa voix se brise.

Tu as entendu les mêmes paroles de la bouche de Bran plusieurs fois avant que lady Stark ne le mette en garde des dangers quant au fait d'escalader les murs hauts du château.

- Ils pensent qu'il ne se réveillera pas.

Aucune parole de réconfort ne quitte ta bouche car tu ne veux pas faire de promesses dont tu n'es même pas sûr que les Dieux eux-mêmes soient capables de tenir. Tes mains, rugueuses après tant d'années passées à manier l'épée et tenir les reines, bercent sa tête et tes doigts s'emmêlent d'eux-mêmes dans ses boucles épaisses. À cet instant et cet endroit précis, tu ne souhaiterais rien de plus que de subir le sort qui a fait glisser le gamin Stark de cette tour, peu importe ce qui pourrait chasser la tristesse qui emplit l'homme que tu nommerais volontiers ton frère et bien plus encore.

Mais tu es juste Theon Greyjoy et n'as pas le pouvoir de punir les Dieux ni le sort en lui-même, alors tu le sers plus fort contre toi et espère que ça sera assez.

**xxx**

Tu es juste un petit garçon lorsque tu entends ces paroles - ces paroles qui changeront ta vie de haute-naissance pour toujours:

- Theon Greyjoy sera emmené en tant qu'otage et pupille au sein de la maison Stark. Si jamais vous tentez une nouvelle rébellion, votre dernier fils perdra sa tête.

Les mots résonnent en écho dans tes oreilles et tu ne comprends pas. Tu regardes ton père et son visage est déformé par le dégout tandis qu'il t'observe à son tour, d'un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais lancé à tes frères peu importe combien ils le décevaient ou le bouleversaient. Il acquiesce, sans protester, sans se battre, se débarrassant ainsi de toi comme si tu n'étais qu'un simple chien auquel il ne penserait plus jamais. Tu le fixes, bouche-bée, prompt à des cris qui refusent de quitter ta gorge serrée, tandis que des larmes aussi salées que les eaux alentours s'écoulent de tes yeux sombres.

Tu sens les mains froides d'un homme du Nord toucher ton épaule, déterminées à te guider hors de la pièce. Quand tes pieds n'obéissent pas, l'homme t'attrape comme si tu étais un sac de farine et t'emmène dehors.

Tu es un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans lorsqu'ils t'arrachent loin de ta maison sur la mer en tant que prix de guerre.

Ton père ne te dit pas au revoir.

**xxx**

Tu attrapes le bébé par la peau du cou, l'observant avec une jalousie que tu aurais espéré pouvoir masquer. Même le bâtard Snow a eu un louveteau rien qu'à lui, mais pas toi - on t'a donné les deux pour Sansa et Arya seulement pour les leur ramener sains et saufs. Tu es de la mer et n'as donc aucun droit de sang envers une telle créature, mais alors que tu tiens le grand loup de Robb dans ta main gantée, tu ne peux t'empêcher de ressentir une profonde envie.

- Comment vas-tu appeler le _monstre_? lui demandes-tu en utilisant le mot premier qui t'était venu à l'esprit pour désigner la créature monstrueuse.

Robb ne te répond pas de suite. Il tend les bras pour attraper son louveteau et, avec une légère réticence, tu lui tends. Il le berce, le gratte affectueusement derrière ses oreilles dressées et la jalousie est si forte que tu peux la goûter.

- Grey Wind. Grey pour ton nom de famille et Wind parce qu'il sera bientôt aussi rapide que lui.

Tu lèves des yeux surpris vers lui et, malgré ton regret de n'avoir un loup rien qu'à toi, tu souris.

**xxx**

Robb s'assoit à tes côtés dans les profondeurs du bois, comme vous en aviez l'habitude lorsque vous étiez tous deux enfants. Il est difficile de se faire à l'idée qu'il soit seigneur de Winterfell, même si c'est seulement le temps que son père revienne de Port-Réal. Tu es loin de ta maison depuis neuf ans et à présent, tu te sens plus à l'aise au milieu des arbres denses et de la neige que tu ne l'aurais jamais été sur la côte du bord de mer torride.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Il n'utilise plus sa "voix de seigneur" comme tu as entendu le jeune Bran la qualifier une fois.

Avant tu excellais dans l'art de comprendre ce que l'ainé des Stark pensait juste grâce au son de sa voix ou à l'expression de son visage, mais il est plus âgé à présent, plus sur ses gardes, et ça te trouble de ne pas comprendre la raison de son remerciement.

- Pour avoir proposé ça aujourd'hui, ajoute-il, j'avais besoin de m'échapper loin du château.

Tu lui réponds par un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, bien que tu sois sincèrement heureux qu'il ait accepté ta proposition. Les instants où vous vous prépariez à des guerres qui n'étaient rien de plus que le fruit de vos imaginations, ou lorsque vous partiez galoper jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit te manquent. Tu l'observes alors qu'il tire un poignard du fourreau accroché à la hauteur de son aine. Il touche la pointe de la lame délicatement, pourtant une goute de sang jaillit déjà de la peau écorchée, le tranchant de l'arme n'étant pas à douter. Vous observez ensemble la goute alors qu'elle coule le long de son doigt, tachant sa peau claire d'un rouge sombre dans son sillage.

- Tu sais, commence-t-il en détournant son regard du sang pour le poser sur toi, Jon m'a parlé un jour d'une sorte de rituel qui permettrait à deux hommes de devenir frères sans être nés en tant que tels.

Il te regarde avec prudence; tu peux le sentir surveiller ta réaction - ton accord est quelque chose qu'il a toujours redouté et détesté à la fois.

Tu soupires, ne voulant pas paraître intéressé par quoi que ce soit que le bâtard aurait pu suggérer mais en même temps, l'idée de sceller ta fraternité avec Robb t'intrigue. Il fut un temps où tu avais deux frères, qui ont tous deux péri sur les ordres de ton père et le tranchant de l'épée de celui de Robb - enfin, des hommes de son père du moins. Et pourtant, ton amour pour le Stark est plus fort que tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu ressentir pour eux.

- D'accord alors.

- Il a dit que si deux personnes mélangent leur sang, elles sont liées l'une à l'autre pour l'éternité.

Il touche le manche scintillant du poignard tandis qu'il parle mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les tiens.

- Je le ferais si tu veux - tu es un frère par la parole pour moi, si ce n'est par le sang.

Tu te lèves et il te suit. Il n'y a aucun doute dans ton esprit quant au fait que tu souhaiterais être lié à lui pour toujours, que ce soit par la parole, le sang, ou l'amour - ou peut-être une combinaison des trois. Tu lui offres ta main d'épée et il la prend dans la sienne. Il te regarde en attendant ta permission, que tu lui donnes silencieusement avec un hochement de tête, puis il presse la lame brillante contre ta paume, ouvrant la peau d'entre ton pouce et ton index jusque sous ton auriculaire. Le sang d'un rouge profond s'échappe de ta main, la blessure profonde, propre et douloureuse, mais tu ne montres aucune réaction.

Il ramène l'arme vers lui et reproduit la coupure plus maladroitement sur sa propre main, et la même couleur en sort. Il s'avance vers toi et attrape ta main gauche dans sa droite, les pressant paume contre paume et, tandis que tes doigts s'entrelacent aux siens, vos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Le sang forgé dans le sel de la mer et le fer de l'île coule et se mélange au sang de la région sauvage du Nord, au sang du grand loup. Une partie de Robb devient toi et une partie de toi devient lui, l'expérience entière bien plus intime que tout ce que tu as pu expérimenter avec n'importe quelle gamine auparavant. Tu peux sentir le liquide tiède s'écouler le long de ton poignet jusque dans ton avant-bras, mais tu ne le regardes pas - non, tu ne peux détourner ton regard du sien.

C'est comme si des années passent tandis que vous vous tenez tous les deux là, main dans la main, vous tenant fermement l'un à l'autre avec vos doigts et vos regards. Les saisons auraient pu changer, des guerres auraient pu éclater, les fantômes de tes propres frères auraient pu s'élever derrière toi, pourtant tu penses toujours que tu n'aurais pas détaché tes yeux de lui. Il est le premier à bouger, mais ce n'est pas loin de toi, plutôt plus près. Son nez touche presque le tien et tu peux sentir ta respiration s'hacher en résultat de sa proximité. La tension croissante devient trop lourde pour toi et tu ne veux rien de plus que de le capturer avec tes lèvres plus expérimentées, mais il est ton seigneur et tu en es bien trop conscient. S'il te veut, il te prendra, mais tu ne dois pas faire le premier pas.

Et il le fait.

Tu observes alors que Robb ferme les yeux, puis tu fermes les tiens. Tu attends pour ce qui te semble être une éternité et demi, quand enfin il presse ses lèvres timidement contre les tiennes et s'éloigne aussi vite qu'il s'est approché. Tes paupières s'ouvrent d'un seul coup et tu le sens détacher sa main de la sienne, du sang séché mélangé à du frais peignant vos paumes en rouge, et tu restes juste là.

Il clôt à nouveau l'espace entre vous, cette fois plus violemment et tu perds l'équilibre, basculant en arrière sur le sol et atterrissant brutalement sur ton dos. Il tombe sur toi, son corps musclé pesant lourdement sur ton dos douloureux, mais tu ne le remarques même pas tandis que sa bouche ravit la tienne. Sa main ensanglantée encercle ton visage et tu t'accroches à lui, le tirant aussi près de toi qu'il t'est physiquement possible de faire. Il a le gout de la richesse, d'un genre de royauté jamais trouvé dans n'importe quelle bouche des putes que tu as enchainées. Il est bien plus brutal qu'elles, clamant ta bouche comme sienne et seulement sienne, t'établissant en tant que partie de son territoire.

Il s'écarte, essoufflé, et tu lui souris avec suffisance.

- Quoi? demande-t-il, ses genoux posés de chaque côté de ta taille et ses mains qui ont bougées d'elles-mêmes pour agripper tes épaules.

- Je me suis toujours posé la question à ton propos - depuis cette nuit où tu avais demandé si un chevalier qui faisait l'amour à un homme avait plus d'honneur qu'un chevalier qui faisait l'amour à une femme. Déjà à huit ans, tu savais où ta loyauté reposait, taquines-tu, toujours souriant quand tu réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas un chevalier, grogne-t-il.

- Et toi non plus.

Il attrape ta main blessée, son pouce se balade le long de la coupure et appuie contre la peau tendue. Un sourire prend place sur son visage quand tu gémis de la douleur qui se répand dans tout ton bras.

- Je suis ton seigneur, déclare-t-il avec emphase en insistant sur le dernier mot pour tout ce que ça vaut.

- Oui mon _seigneur,_ te moques-tu, mais n'oublie pas que je serai également un lord une fois que mon père sera décédé.

Tu as peut-être passé presque autant d'années à Winterfell que tu en as passées sur tes terres d'origine, il n'empêche que tu restes l'héritier des Îles de Fer peu importe les circonstances.

- Tu étais l'otage de mon père et depuis qu'il est parti avec le roi tu es le mien.

Il s'approche de toi encore une fois, ses lèvres à peine posées sur les tiennes, son souffle tiède d'une façon que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible chez un homme du Nord.

- Tu n'es pas prêt de retourner sur ces foutues îles.

- Et qui t'a dit que j'en avais envie?

C'est à son tour de sourire avant qu'il ne clame tes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

**xxx**

La première fois que tu réalises l'étendue de tes sentiments à l'égard du Stark, tu as quatorze ans et ça te laisse pantois.

- Bonne nuit Theon, dit-il comme il le fait chaque nuit lorsque vous deux allez dans la chambre que vous partagez avec Jon et Bran. Vous avez largement dépassé le couvre-feu et les deux autres dorment profondément, rêvant d'un monde qui ne serait pas aussi froid, tu en es sûr. En tout cas, c'est ce dont tu rêves.

Tu attends que Robb grimpe sous ses couvertures et trouve son confort, comme tu le fais chaque nuit. Le plus jeune garçon n'aime pas la pénombre, il t'a avoué qu'il en a peur sous le sceau du secret, alors tu attends son signal qui t'annoncera qu'il est enterré en sécurité sous les couches et les couches de couvertures qui lui donnent le sentiment d'être insaisissable, même pour les créatures de la nuit. Il te regarde et acquiesce, puis tu éteins la bougie d'un pincement de tes doigts.

Tandis que tu remues dans ton lit, encore peu habitué à la fraicheur du Nord, tu l'entends parler à nouveau:

- Je t'aime.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit. Il y a des mots que tu n'as plus entendus directement adressés à toi depuis la dernière fois que tu as vu les visages de tes frères en vie. Tu sens ton propre visage se réchauffer et ta réaction est très différente de la dernière fois où tu as entendu ces mots: ton estomac se tord, mais pas de chagrin.

À partir de cette nuit là tu ne sens plus jamais le froid de Winterfell.

**xxx**

- Je te donnerai la tête de Joffrey moi-même, murmures-tu contre la peau rougie de sa joue, goutant les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux librement.

Ses mains s'accrochent à toi et tu sais pertinemment que si tu devais faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement, il tomberait en tout et pour tout en un tas grotesque sur le sol. Il tremble de colère et de tristesse, son corps entier ainsi que son esprit secoués de stupéfaction, et tu resserres ton étreinte. Dans tes bras il a soudainement l'air aussi fragile qu'un enfant, en dépit du corps musclé d'un chevalier qu'il n'est pas et tu te rappelles à quel point il est jeune, à quel point tu es son ainé de cinq années. À ce moment précis, tu sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ramener le sourire sur ses lèvres et faire se relever son père des morts. Tu ferais jaillir le sang de toutes les femmes et enfants innocents des Sept Couronnes si cela signifiait rallumer la lumière de son cœur qui croule sous le poids d'un tel fardeau.

Les têtes de tous les Lannister, je te les apporterai et les jetterai à tes pieds là où est leur place. Tommen, Myrcella, Régicide - chacun d'entre eux et tous ceux qui ont regardé sans tenter d'interrompre son exécution - leurs têtes rouleront aux côtés de tes bottes. Je le jure.

Ned Stark était comme un deuxième père pour toi; il t'a élevé et s'est occupé de toi mieux que ton propre père ne l'avait jamais fait et Joffrey paiera le fer-prix pour le sang qu'il a fait couler et les larmes de Robb qui coulent en conséquence.

Tu prends ses joues entre tes mains et tient son visage face au tien, ses yeux aussi brillants que des saphirs voilés par une brume de détresse. Tu appuies ton front contre le sien et répètes les mots que tu as entendus un millier de fois chez toi, les mots que tu as entendus lorsque tes propres frères se sont écroulés sous les coups d'épée:

- Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir.

Malgré sa peine, tu le vois sourire.

xxx

Les gens attablés se lèvent autour de lui et le déclarent Roi du Nord, mais il vous regarde sa mère et toi. Tu peux lire l'impuissance sur son visage quand il cherche la réponse dans vos yeux, de s'il doit accepter le titre donné par des gens qui n'ont aucun véritable avis sur la question, ou non. Lady Stark reste silencieuse, le visage grave et son expression inchangée depuis l'annonce de l'exécution de son mari. Elle ne donne aucun conseil à son fils.

Tu te lèves et marches devant les deux autres, captant ainsi l'attention complète et le regard perçant de Robb.

- Suis-je ton frère, maintenant et à jamais?

Tes mots résonnent à travers le hall et font taire les impolis qui à présent observent la scène qui se joue devant leurs yeux. Robb répond sans un doute ou une seconde d'hésitation, ayant entendu cette question une fois auparavant et, bien que cela avait été dans un tout autre contexte, tu es certain que le souvenir est toujours frais dans son esprit.

- Maintenant et à jamais, confirme-t-il d'un ton plein de douceur qui manque à son habituelle voix de seigneur.

Tu dégaines ton épée et la tiens face à lui avant de ployer le genoux humblement. Tu le regardes droit dans les yeux et lui jures:

- Mon épée t'appartient, dans la victoire comme dans la défaite, à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à ma dernière heure.

Tu inclines la tête et sais qu'il n'y a aucun autre roi à qui tu offrirais ton épée, il n'y a aucun autre roi pour qui tu donnerais ta vie.

- Le Roi du Nord.

xxx

Tu t'agenouilles devant le prête des pierres du pays de ton père. Tu répètes et écoutes les mots qui vont te laver par tradition, de n'importe quelles loyautés passées. Tu avais espéré qu'ils te laveraient de chaque souvenir de Winterfell, de Robb Stark, mais il n'en n'est rien. Tu peux encore sentir le sang du loup battre dans tes veines, le sang des frères et amants purgé le même jour, un moment d'impulsivité que tu ne pourras jamais te résoudre à regretter. Tu es lié à ce Stark pour toujours par le cœur et l'esprit.

- Faites que votre serviteur Theon renaisse de la mer comme vous l'avez fait.

Tu fermes tes paupières et l'eau sacrée du Dieu Noyé s'écoule le long de ton visage, recouvrant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler exactement au même moment.

- Bénissez-le par le sel. Bénissez-le par la pierre. Bénissez-le par l'acier.

Le reste de l'eau t'est versé dessus, tes loyautés supposées avoir disparu, au bas des rochets, emportées au loin par le liquide.

La trahison de ton amour et frère pèse lourd sur ton cœur, aucune quantité d'eau n'est capable de chasser des choses si fortes. Tandis que tu te lèves et achèves tes vœux ("_Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_"), tu jettes un œil à ton père et ta sœur ainée.

_- Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir mais se lève à nouveau, plus dur à la peine et plus vigoureux._

Il porte la même expression que celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'il t'avait donné à Eddard Stark il y a de ça tant d'années.

xxx

Il te pousse sur son lit et tombe sur toi en un mouvement brutal. L'armée, son armée, est bruyante à l'extérieur de la tente, leurs cris de fête te donnent l'impression d'être enivré par l'extasie, même si le vin présent dans ta coupe y est plus que pour quelque chose. Il t'embrasse avec passion, prenant le dessus sur ta langue comme si tu n'étais qu'une autre armée gênante barrant sa route vers Port-Réal, sa route vers la vengeance.

Robb enlace ta taille, ses mains tordent les beaux vêtements qui couvrent ta peau jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un espace où les glisser dessous. Ses doigts explorent les muscles fins de ton torse avec une telle expérience, ils te caressent légèrement avec des ongles profonds, bien qu'en un sens cela reste doux.

- Tu as été très courageux aujourd'hui.

- Ah ouais? dis-tu avec autant de nonchalance possible, mais à l'intérieur tu sens ton estomac se gonfler de fierté.

Te faire complimenter par Robb n'est pas une chose à laquelle tu es habitué; il a toujours l'air de trouver une part de mal dans chacune de tes actions. Tu te soulèves pour l'aider à ôter ta tunique, puis tombe à nouveau entre ses oreillers; leur douceur est presque plus agréable que les baisers qu'il plante partout sur ton corps, mais pas tout à fait. Tu t'allonges là et fermes tes yeux sombres tandis qu'il marque ta nuque, amenant des cris gutturaux à s'échapper de tes lèvres quand tu retraces de mémoire les contours de son corps. Tu sais que tu as touché un point sensible lorsqu'il gémit douloureusement contre ta peau.

- Ils écriront des chansons sur Theon Greyjoy de Pyk et la façon dont il se battit vaillamment, si proche du célèbre Régicide, murmure-t-il alors qu'il gigote pour embrasser tes lèvres encore une fois.

Le temps qu'il se recule et reprenne son souffle, tu ajoutes:

- Et la façon dont le Roi Robb du Nord captura le Régicide Lannister, même s'il n'a pas les couilles de couper la tête du petit connard incestueux simplement ici et maintenant.

Il bouge brutalement, t'attrape par les joues d'un geste dur et les pince jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres s'étirent en une drôle de grimace.

- Je devrais avoir ta tête pour ça, dit-il, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air furieux et royal, bien que tu puisses voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas énervé du tout.

- Tu peux avoir ma _tête_ si tu enlèves tout ce que tu as en bas, répliques-tu en levant tes sourcils de façon suggestive.

Ça le fait rire et il se penche à nouveau vers toi, t'embrassant avec légèreté:

- Ils se souviendront de nos noms pour toujours, bien après que nous ne soyons plus que poussière dans la terre.

Ses doigts caressent tes joues alors que tu miaules à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'y a rien dans toutes les terres que tu désires plus que de faire tes preuves, que de montrer à quel point ton père a eu tord de te laisser t'en aller toutes ces années passées. Et aux côtés de Robb, tu sais que tu le feras avec perfection.

xxx

Il te fixe comme si tu étais un quelconque monstre de la mer, capturé et ramené dans le Nord par son père pour que tous ceux de Winterfell puissent l'examiner. Tu ne le regardes pas et, au lieu de ça, resserres les épaisses couvertures encore plus étroitement autour de toi. Tu fermes les yeux et te demandes si, si jamais tu le souhaitais assez, tu réapparaîtrais dans ton propre lit sur les Îles de Fer, dans le confort de ton propre château.

Robb a cinq ans et ne sait rien des frontières ni de l'intimité. Tu tentes d'ouvrir un œil et lâches un cri de surprise lorsque tu voies son visage tout proche du tien qui t'observe avec des yeux brillants. Tu caresses l'idée de le pousser loin de toi, mais cela requierrait un bras exposé à l'air glacial jusqu'à l'os et tu n'as aucune envie de le faire.

- Va-t-en, ordonnes-tu du ton le plus méchant que tu sois capable d'arborer.

Il cligne des yeux, puis un sourire s'étire sur sa bouche fine.

- Tu parles bizarrement.

- Comme toi, ripostes-tu, ta fierté blessée par son insulte qui n'était pas intentionnelle.

Pour toi tout le monde dans le Nord parle bizarrement, comme des barbares a dit un jour ton père, et durant tes deux jours ici, tu n'as pas trouvé une seule personne qui parle comme toi, aucun signe de la maison à Winterfell.

Vous tombez tous les deux dans une observation silencieuse, avant qu'il ne s'avance prudemment et touche ta joue avec curiosité, comme pour vérifier que tu sois bien fait de la même matière que lui. Tu es surpris de ne pas trouver sa peau perpétuellement refroidie par le sang du Nord qui coule dans ses veines comme tu t'y étais attendu.

- Est-ce que tu restes ici? demande-t-il.

Ses doux doigts de bébé se baladent toujours le long de tes joues et il sourit encore.

Tu grognes en guise de réponse, puis réalises qu'il ne peut pas voir tes épaules se hausser sous les multiples couches de lourdes couvertures.

- Je n'espère pas.

- Moi j'en ai envie, dit-il en observant le bout de ses doigts qui viennent juste de toucher ta peau avec perplexité.

Il te regarde un peu plus longtemps avant de tituber vers la sortie de la chambre, du pas instable typique d'un enfant.

xxx

- Tu m'aimes? lui demandes-tu taquin, alors que tu t'échappes avec moquerie de ses mains affamées.

Tes vêtements ont déjà été éparpillés à travers sa chambre dans la chaleur de l'instant et ses yeux te regardent intensément, ils te veulent seulement pour lui. Tu as réalisé que plus longtemps tu le taquines avant, plus grisant est le résultat et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu sois prêt d'oublier.

Il grogne, plus loup qu'humain et s'agrippe à ton bras, te tenant en place contre le mur en pierre du château. Ce dernier rafle profondément ta peau, pourtant tu t'appuies contre un peu plus, empêchant sa bouche de capturer la tienne.

- Maintenant et à jamais? lui urges-tu, refusant de te soumettre à ses désirs tant que tu n'obtiens pas une réponse.

Il te regarde droit dans les yeux, le saphir divin dans l'onyx sombre, alors qu'il te répond et répète tes propres mots à l'affirmatif.

- Maintenant et à jamais.

Même si ça n'avait été qu'une blague pour toi, l'intensité de son ton ne laisse aucun doute quant au fait qu'il le pense du fond du cœur.

xxx

La poussée calme de la vague mouille tes doigts, plaqués contre la face granuleuse du rochet sur lequel tu es assis. Tu l'avais trouvé alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant et y passais des heures à regarder la mer, du temps antérieur à celui où tu as découvert la douleur de la guerre et l'agonie de l'amour.

Tu baisses les yeux sur l'eau, ton reflet ondule et te fixe en retour.

Tu y vois le visage d'un traitre, le visage d'un lâche.

Robb avait confiance en toi, t'avait envoyé sur tes terres d'origine avec l'espoir fou que tu reviendrais en compagnie de l'armée et des bateaux de ton père, que tu l'assisterais dans sa revanche de la mort de Ned Stark. Tu étais revenu sur les Îles de Fer avec la folle intention d'honorer ta promesse, de retourner vers lui et de l'admirer s'emparer du Trône de Fer. Rien ne semble aller dans le sens où tu l'avais prévu et au lieu de ça tu l'as trahi, croyant que l'approbation de ton père te serait donné en agissant comme tel, croyant que ton père verrait en toi la même lumière qu'il voyait en tes frères ainés.

Tu avais pensé que tu ne ressentirais qu'un véritable bonheur lorsque tu étais de retour à Pyk, de retour à la maison, mais à présent tu ne vois rien de plus qu'un idiot.

Mais à présent tu réalises que Pyk n'a jamais été ta maison.

xxx

Tu t'écroules à nouveau sur le matelas duveteux de la même pièce que tu appelais autrefois ta chambre, avant que tu ne sois emmené loin, à Winterfell. À présent tu imagines à quel point ça serait magnifique de sentir Robb à tes côtés, de sentir son toucher juste une dernière fois.

Mais tu sais que tu le sentiras plus jamais.

- _Ils écriront des chansons sur la façon dont Theon Greyjoy de Pyk trahit son frère de sang et la façon dont il le regretta jusqu'à sa dernière heure._

xxx

Maintenant et à jamais?

Maintenant et à jamais.


End file.
